


10 More Minutes With You

by the_auxiliatrix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_auxiliatrix/pseuds/the_auxiliatrix
Summary: I don't know, now, what to doI don't careI need ten more minutes with you





	10 More Minutes With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look! Another fic inspired by a song I liked in middle school.
> 
> Will I ever write a chapter longer than 600 words? My 8-ball says "Very doubtful".

You're standing on the edge of a cliff.

Metaphorically.

Well, also literally.

But you aren't really scared of heights, so it's the metaphor you're concerned with.

You're holding the picture of the butterfly.

The one you took right before Chloe died for the first time.

Or was it the second time? Time travel is hard.

And now she's asking you to kill her again.

After you spent all week saving her.

After you spent all week falling in love with her.

You know you should.

It's the right thing to do. Pull the lever, divert the tracks, save the most people.

The irony of actually having saved Chloe from a train isn't lost on you.

Fate's kind of a bitch, isn't she?

You grab Chloe's arm and pull her in for a kiss.

You hope the kiss will convey all of the things that you can't say to her.

That you're sorry. For leaving. For killing her.

That you love her. That you've always loved her.

She pulls you closer and deepens the kiss.

You'll do it. 

You'll save the town.

You just need ten more minutes first.


End file.
